Pinguin
by Naoki Ichigo
Summary: Die einzige Aktion, die es gab, war das Wichteln. Als die Clubs die Einladungen zur Feier bekamen, erhielten sie zudem eine Liste, auf der stand, welche ihrer Spieler wem eine Geschenk machen musste – natürlich waren die Beschenkten immer Spieler aus anderen Teams. [Pairing: (angedeutet) Su Mucheng x Zhou Zekai]


Das Pairing Su Mucheng x Zhou Zekai ist zwar von mir gehinted, aber man kann es auch als rein platonische Beziehung lesen.

Im Übrigen, gibt es wirklich Stofftiere, die mit Kernen (Kirschkernen, Traubenkernen) gefüllt sind und eben erwärmt werden können. [Ich hätte mit den Pingiun damals vor zwei Jahren kaufen sollen Q.Q]

.

* * *

Seit der Gründung der professionellen Glory Liga hatte sich viel verändert. Die Spieler waren älter, aber nicht zwangsläufig reifer, geworden, neue Gesichter kamen und alte gingen, mehr und mehr Menschen änderten ihre Meinung gegenüber Computerspielen und die Prospieler selbst wurden immer mehr zu Stars. Während zu Beginn noch jeder aus Leidenschaft dabei war, wurde jetzt von beiden Seiten – Spieler und Club – der Schwerpunkt auf die Wirtschaftlichkeit gelegt. Welcher Spieler brachte das meiste Geld? Natürlich wurde auch auf die Fähigkeiten des Spielers geachtet, aber wenn man die Wahl zwischen jemanden mit gutem Aussehen und Fertigkeiten und jemand mit guten Fähigkeiten aber nur mittelmäßigen Aussehen hatte, dann nahm man doch lieber ersteren. Auch die Spieler dachten nun mehr darüber nach, welchem Club sie beitreten wollten – früher war es nur eine Frage des Lieblingsclubs, heute war es eine Frage der Vorteile. Natürlich war nicht jeder so. Sie kannte jemanden, dem all das egal war, solange er Glory spielen konnte. In all den Jahren, in denen er ein Teil der Liga gewesen war, hatten andere Clubs immer und immer wieder versucht ihn abzuwerben – selbst als Team Excellent Era immer schlechter wurde und man ihm die Schuld gab. Er hatte jedes Mal abgelehnt. Was konnten ihn die anderen Teams auch schon bieten? Geld, massig viel Geld, aber er wollte keines, war daran nicht interessiert. Solange er ein Dach über den Kopf und etwas zu Essen – und natürlich Glory – hatte war er zufrieden. Die Teams versuchten es neben Geld auch mit hohen Position, aber auch hier konnte sie ihm nichts bieten. Kapitän? War er bereits. Ace-Spieler? War er bereits. Taktiker? War er bereits. Er war Team Excellent Eras Kapitän, Taktiker und Ace gewesen – bis sie ihn verraten hatten und zu Grunde gingen.  
Er war nicht der einzige, der so dachte und handelte. Sie war sich sicher, dass auch Han Wenqing, der Kapitän des E-Sport Teams Tyranny, nicht wegen sowas simplen wie Geld oder einer Position von seinem Team trennen würde – das gleiche galt sicherlich auch für viele andere der älteren Spieler, wie Yu Wenzhou, Huang Shaotian, Wang Jiexi oder auch Zhou Zekai, der erst seit ein paar Jährchen dabei war. Und sie selbst? Würde sie wegen Geld oder einer besseren Position das Team wechseln? Nein, aber nicht weil ihr das Team so viel bedeutete oder weil sie nur daran interessiert war Glory zu spielen und daher sich einen feuchten Kehricht dafür interessierte in welchem Team sie dies tun konnte. Alles was sie wollte, war eine kleine Hilfe für Ye Xiu zu sein. Sie würde ihn nicht verraten, wenn er ging, würde sie mit ihm gehen, wenn er sie ließ. Und wenn er wollte, dass sie blieb, dann würde sie bleiben. Wenn ein Club sie abwerben wollte, dann mussten sie auch Ye Xiu nehmen und dieser musste natürlich auch zustimmen – einzig wenn man sie nicht mehr im Team wollte und an ein anderes tauschte, würde sie wohl wechseln.

Eine weiteren Änderung waren die Feiertage. An und für sich gab es zu Weihnachten nur für die normalen Glory Spieler eine Weihnachtsaktion, in denen sie neben Unmengen an Erfahrungspunkten auch viele seltene Items und Materialien abstauben konnten. Die meisten Prospieler nahmen an dieser Aktion nur heimlich teil und natürlich auch nicht mit ihren Accounts, die sie in der Liga verwendeten – sonst wüsste ja jeder Bescheid. Warum auch immer hatte sich die Allianz dieses Jahr aber auch etwas für die Teams ausgedacht. Leider war es kein glorybezogenes Event – zumindest nicht auf die Art und Weise bezogen auf Glory, die sich die Mehrheit gehofft hatte.  
Am Abend des 24. Dezembers hatte die Allianz zur Weihnachtsfeier eingeladen und es waren auch alle erschienen.  
Nach einer sehr langweiligen und sehr ausschweifenden Begrüßungsrede hatte die Feier dann auch begonnen ohne, dass sie ständig mit irgendwelche Aktionen unterbrochen wurde, wie sie es von anderen Veranstaltungen kannte. Die einzige Aktion, die es gab, war das Wichteln. Als die Clubs die Einladungen zur Feier bekamen, erhielten sie zudem eine Liste, auf der stand, welche ihrer Spieler wem eine Geschenk machen musste – natürlich waren die Beschenkten immer Spieler aus anderen Teams.  
Su Mucheng hatte Glück gehabt und durfte ihre beste Freundin Chu Yunxiu beschenken – nichts leichter als das. Yunxiu hatte ebenfalls Glück mit Zhang Xinjie als Beschenkten. Ein Notizbuch oder Kalender war bei ihm nie falsch! Nicht so viel Glück hatten dafür ein paar andere Herrschaften. Ye Xiu und Han Wenqing mussten sich gegenseitig beschenken genauso wie Yu Wenzhou und Wang Jiexi sowie Zhang Jiale und Sun Zheping. Huang Shaotian musste sich was für Zhou Zekai überlegen und Jiang Botao hatte Dai Yanqi gezogen. Zhang Xinjie musste ein kleines Geschenk für Xiao Shiqin auswählen und dieser müsste etwas für Sun Xiang finden. Sun Xiang hingegen hatte Qiao Yifan als Wichtelkind abbekommen, der wiederherum zu seinem Glück Gao Yingjie hatte. Lu Hanwen durfte sich über ein Geschenk von Gao Yingjie freuen und musste selbst eines an Fang Rui geben, welcher das Glück hatte seinem alten Partner Lin Jingyan eine Freude machen zu dürfen – der wiederherum das fragwürdige Glück hatte Shu Keyi als Wichtelkind zu geordnet bekommen zu haben.  
Woher sie das alles wusste? Nun, sie hatte ihre Quellen und manche Leute waren auch durchaus sehr gesprächig – insbesondere Huang Shaotian. Natürlich wusste sie nicht alle Konstellationen und würde sich wahrscheinlich auch nicht alle merken können, dafür waren es dann doch wieder ein bisschen zu viele Spieler. Sie wusste, beispielsweise auch nicht wer ihr Wichtelpapa oder –mama war. Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte sie es auch noch nicht wissen. Es war doch viel lustiger zu raten und anderen beim Raten zuzuhören. Gemäß des Veranstaltungsplans, wenn man es denn so nennen mochte, sollte die Geschenkübergabe ab zwanzig Uhr losgehen. Bis dahin waren es auch nur noch zehn Minuten. Su Mucheng war sich sicher, dass Ye Xiu, sobald es zwanzig Uhr war, sein Geschenk für Han Wenqing jenem einfach vor die Nase setzen würde und dann verschwand. Feiern waren nun wirklich nicht sein Ding, insbesondere da hier und da ein Reporter versteckt war.

Su Mucheng hingegen genoss die Feier fürs erste. Immerhin bot es eine super Gelegenheit mal mit den anderen weiblichen Spieler zu quatschen und das von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Zwar hatten sie ihre eigene Chatgruppe, aber es war halt doch etwas anderes, wenn man sich beim Gespräch auch gegenüber saß und manche Dinge konnte man gar nicht so gut in Textform übermittelt.  
Natürlich unterhielten sie sich auch über ihre Vermutungen und Wünsche von wem sie heute ein Geschenk bekommen würden und was sie sicher erhofften zu erhalten.  
„Mumu, verrat uns doch, was Ye Xiu als Geschenk für Kapitän Han ausgesucht hat", lenkte Chu Yunxiu das Gespräch auf Ye Xiu.  
Die Situation, in die die beiden hier gebracht worden waren, war unter den Damen allgemein bekannt und bot auch guten Tratschstoff.  
„Ich hab leider keine Ahnung", erwiderte Su Mucheng mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. „Zuerst dachte ich, dass er ihm diesen komischen Plastik- oder Gummibaum, den er letztes Wochenende bei einer Verlosung gewonnen hatte, schenken wollte, aber der Stand bei unserer Abfahrt heute noch auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Zigaretten wird er wohl auch nicht verschenken, immerhin raucht Han Wenqing nicht und unnütze Geschenke macht selbst er nicht."  
„Hat er dich vielleicht in letzter Zeit irgendwas Seltsames oder für seine Verhältnisse Ungewöhnliches besorgen lassen?", fragte Yunxiu weiter nach.  
Ihre Neugierde war geweckt. Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, dass ihre beste Freundin wusste, was sich Glorys Nummer Eins für seinen langjährigen Rivalen ausgedacht hatte. Dass sie es nicht wusste, konnte nur bedeuten, dass etwas mit dem Geschenk nicht in Ordnung war.  
Mucheng hingegen versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, ob Ye Xiu sie irgendwas besorgen hatte lassen, dass man als Geschenk verwenden konnte. Wenn sie aber ehrlich war, so hatte er sie nicht ein einziges Mal irgendwo hin geschickt. Für manch einen mochte es zwar unvorstellbar sein, aber in der Regel besorgte sich Ye Xiu seine Sachen selbst – auf Taobao bestellen konnte selbst er!  
„Tut mir Leid, Yunxiu, mir fällt nichts ein. Vielleicht hat er ja gar kein Geschenk?"  
Mucheng stützte ihre Knie auf ihrem Handballen ab und sah ratlos drein.  
„Du meinst er verschenkt eine leere Box oder sowas?"  
Bei Mumus Frage musste Yunxiu die Brauen zusammenziehen. Irgendwie konnte sie sich das nicht vorstellen – wollte es sich nicht vorstellen.  
„Wer weiß."  
Ein Schulterzucken folgte. Schlussendlich war es doch auch egal und in ein paar Minuten würde sie sowieso eine Antwort erhalten. Warum sich also jetzt in irgendwas reinsteigern.  
„Oder es ist etwas Unanständiges und er hat es sich heimlich bestellt. Sag, Senior Su, hat sich Gott Ye in letzter Zeit was bestellt?", warf nun eine andere Spielerin ein, die ein paar Stühle weiter von Su Mucheng saß. Ihre Worte zogen die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Tisches auf das Gespräch – zuvor hatten sich ein paar der anderen Damen ausgeklinkt und ihre eigene Konversation gestartet.  
„Öhm, ja, hat er, aber ich weiß nicht was."  
„Ach komm, Mumu, du hättest doch mal einen Blick hinein riskieren können. Ich bin mir sicher Ye Xiu hätte nichts dagegen gehabt."  
Die Enttäuschung auf Yunxius Gesicht sprach Bände.  
„Briefgeheimnis, Yunxiu, Briefgeheimnis!"  
„Das gilt nur für die Post!"  
„Privatsphäre?"  
„Sowas kennt der doch gar nicht", winkte Yunxiu ab, wobei sie klang als würden sie über etwas vollkommen Banales reden und nicht darüber, die Privatsphäre eines anderen zu missachten.  
„Yunxiu, nein!"  
„Na gut."  
Damit hatte sich das Thema. Auch wenn Yunxiu vorgeschlagen hatte, ungefragt die Sachen eines anderen zu durchsuchen, so wusste sie sehr wohl, dass man derartiges nicht tat und sie selbst würde es auch nie tun. Ihre Neugierde ließ sie nur manchmal Dinge sagen, die sie nicht so meinte.  
„Vielleicht schenkt er dann ja wirklich eine leere Box", seufzte Yunxiu.  
„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Ausgeschlossen ist es zwar nicht, aber ich würde sagen, doch sehr unwahrscheinlich."  
Sie mochte diesen Gedanken zwar aufgebracht habe, aber das hieß nicht, dass es auch wirklich glaubte.  
Han Wenqing und Ye Xiu mochten Rivalen sein, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie einander Schlechtes wollten oder sich hassten. Mucheng war sich sicher, dass Ye Xiu etwas Nettes ausgesucht hatte, dass auf den ersten Blick wie Schrott aussah, aber beim zweiten Blick eine tiefere Bedeutung hatte – immerhin kannten sich die beiden schon sehr lange.

„Weiß du denn schon, vom wem du ein Geschenk bekommen wirst?"  
Da sie wohl keine Antwort auf ihre Frage, was Ye Xiu nun verschenken würde, bekam, widmete sich Yunxiu dem nächsten interessanten Thema. An ihrer vorherigen Diskussion hatten sich Mucheng nämlich nicht beteiligt und lieber zugehört.  
„Keine Ahnung. Und ich will es auch nicht wissen, wo bleibt denn da sonst der Spaß? Außerdem ist es schon nach acht, also wird sich sicherlich schon bald zeigen, wer mich als Wichtelkind bekommen hat."  
Wie auf Kommando näherten sich ein paar männliche Prospieler dem Damentisch. Man konnte ihnen ansehen, dass ihnen die Situation leicht unangenehm war und Mucheng konnte sie da sogar verstehen. Jemanden, den man kaum bis gar nicht kannte, etwas zu schenken war nicht gerade leicht. Natürlich war das alles nur als Spaß gedacht und niemand würde es einem übelnehmen, wenn das Geschenk ein Flop war, nichtsdestotrotz war da immer eine gewisse Unsicherheit.  
„Ich geh dann mal mein Geschenk holen", verkündete Su Mucheng und stand auch sogleich auf.  
„Warte! Was wenn einer von ihnen ein Geschenk für dich hat?", fragte Yunxiu.  
„Dann darfst du es entgegennehmen und sogar reinschauen."  
„Sicher?"  
„Sicher."  
Und damit war Mucheng auch schon verschwunden. Sie hatte ihr Geschenk für Yunxiu in der Teamumkleide gelassen. Jeds Team hatte ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen, in diesem konnten sie beispielsweise ihre Jacken und Taschen unterbringen oder sich einfach mal ein wenig von der Feier erholen – laut Veranstaltungsplan war dieses Feier für bis in die Morgenstunden angesetzt. Natürlich konnte man den Raum auch nutzen um sich oder das Wichtelgeschenk zu verstecken beziehungsweise zu lagern.

Während Su Mucheng ihr Geschenk holte, verpasste sie das sogenannte Highlight des Abends: Die Geschenkübergabe zwischen Ye Xiu und Han Wenqing. Wenn man ehrlich war, war nicht viel passiert. Ye Xiu hatte dem anderen ein kleines, weißes Schächtelchen vor die Nase gestellt, ein schönes Weihnachten gewünscht – es sei dahingestellt, wie ernst er das gemeint hatte – und wollte dann eigentlich verschwinden, wurde aber von Han Wenqing aufgehalten. Dieser drücke seinem Rivalen dann ebenfalls ein Geschenk – ein in rotes Papier eingepackte Päckchen mit goldener Schleife – in die Hände. Damit war die Übergabe erfolgreich abgeschlossen.  
Ihre Enttäuschung konnte Chun Yunxiu nicht verbergen. Sie hatte etwas mehr erwartet. Während dieser kurzen Interaktion, hatte es zwar ein paar spannende Momente gegeben, aber diese hatten sich schnell verflüchtigt.  
Passend zu seinem relativ einschüchternden Erscheinungsbild, besaß Han Wenqing auch eine relativ einschüchternde Stimme. Egal was er sagte, er klang immer als würde er einem am liebsten auf der Stelle den Hals umdrehen. Seine Worte duldeten keine Widerworte, selbst wenn er sagte, dass man seine Meinung kundgeben durfte. Als Han Wenqing also Ye Xiu Namen sagte – er sagte ihn in einer vollkommen normalen Lautstärker, in einer vollkommen normalen Tonlage, aber dennoch nahmen alle anderen Anwesenden es als bedrohlich und einschüchternd wahr – erwartete man, dass etwas passieren würde. Was genau das sein sollte, wusste keiner so genau. Yunxiu hatte auf etwas Drama gehofft oder eine rührselige Szene, egal wie unwahrscheinlich das auch in Wirklichkeit gewesen war. Ye Xiu und Han Wenqing kannten sich seit Jahren – seit dem Glory zum ersten Mal online ging – und waren auch seitdem Rivalen. Hatten sie sich denn überhaupt nichts zu sagen? Nicht mal an Weihnachten? Sehr enttäuschend und frustrierend – vor allem für Yunxiu und die anwesenden Reporter.

Als Mucheng mit ihrem Geschenk wieder in den großen Saal kam, in dem die Weihnachtsfeier stattfand, fand sie ihre beste Freundin schmollend am Tisch vor.  
„Was ist denn los?", fragte sie Yunxiu so gleich besorgt.  
„Nichts, das ist los! Das war wohl die langweiligste Geschenkübergabe überhaupt. Der Abend ist ruiniert!", antwortete Yunxiu überdramatisch.  
„Ach was. Es war doch absehbar, dass nichts Spannendes passieren würde. Weder Ye Xiu noch Han Wenqing können viel mit so zwischenmenschlichen Sachen anfangen."  
Mucheng setzte sich und platzierte ihr Geschenk vor sich auf dem Tisch.  
„Aber Ye Xiu hätte doch wenigstens wieder irgendein einen Spruch von sich geben können. Der ist doch sonst auch nicht auf dem Mund gefallen und meint, zu allem einen Kommentar abgeben zu müssen."  
„Interessante Meinung, die du da von mir hast", mischte sich plötzlich Ye Xiu, wie aus dem Nichts, in das Gespräch ein. Vor Schrecken fiel Chu Yunxiu fast vom Stuhl und auch Mucheng musste sich zusammenreißen nicht kurz aufzuschreien. Ye Xiu hingegen interessierte sich herzlich wenig dafür, dass die beiden Damen seinetwegen fast einen Herzkasper bekommen hätten. Ohne schlechtes Gewissen stand er hinter Mucheng und rauchte seine Zigarette – dabei vollkommen das Rauchvorbot ignorierend. Er würde sich ganz sicher nicht in die Kälte rausstellen und sich möglicherweise ein paar Körperteile abfrieren, wegen eines dämlichen Verbots, dass eh niemanden interessierte.  
„Und hast du dein Geschenk schon bekommen?", fragte Ye Xiu Mucheng.  
„Nein. Wieso?"  
„Ich dachte nur, dass wir dann ja wieder zum Hotel gehen können, aber solang du dein Geschenk nicht hast, wirst du wohl auch nicht gehen wollen oder können."  
Wenn ihre Wahrnehmung ihr keinen Streich spielte, klang Ye Xiu traurig und leicht verzweifelt. Feiern in Kombination mit Reportern waren wirklich nicht sein Ding. Wäre es nur eine Feier, würde es sicherlich erträglich sein, immerhin konnte er sich so viel besser mit all den anderen glorybessesenen Spieler unterhalten – aber musste sich dann wohl auch mehr mit Huang Shaotian sowie dessen Redefluss auseinander setzen.  
„Du kannst auch ohne mich gehen. Ich komm dann später nach", schlug sie vor.  
Skeptisch sah Ye Xiu Mucheng an. Mucheng war schon oft in ihrem Leben im Dunkel allein unterwegs gewesen, insbesondere als sie noch jünger war und ihr Bruder mit Spiele spielen versuchte Geld zu verdienen. Nichtsdestotrotz gefiel Ye Xiu der Gedanke, dass sie alleine durch die dunklen Gassen zum Hotel wanderte, nicht. Zwar bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sich ein Taxi zu nehmen, aber warum auch dachte er daran nicht.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, alter Mann. Ich pass schon auf Mumu auf!", verkündete Yunxiu fröhlich nachdem sie sich von ihrem Schrecken erholt hatte.  
„Nun gut, dann geh ich mal. Habt Spaß", verabschiedete sich Ye Xiu, wenn auch mit etwas Unwillen.  
Er vertraute Yunxiu und er vertraute Mucheng, aber im Winter gab es einfach zu viele Unfälle und die Dunkelheit verbarg so viele Gefahren.

„So, nach dem der weg ist: Was hast du dir denn als Geschenk für dein Wichtelkind ausgedacht?"  
Natürlich musste Yunxiu diese Frage stellen, nachdem sie das feinsäuberlich eingepackte Geschenk erblickte. Mucheng hatte bis heute dichtgehalten, was sie gekauft hatte.  
„Hm, wer weiß. Mach es doch einfach auf, dann weißt du es."  
„Das kann ich doch nicht. Hatten wir nicht erst vor ein paar Minuten eine Diskussion über Briefgeheimnisse und Privatsphäre?"  
„Und du warst diejenige, die sich für beides nicht interessierte."  
„Touché!"  
In einer überdramatischen Handbewegung warf Yunxiu ihr Haar über ihre Schulter und wandte ihren Blick ab. Wäre sie nicht Prospieler, könnte sie es als Schauspielerin versuchen.  
„Keine Sorge, Yunxiu, ich glaube kaum, dass mein Wichtelkind etwas dagegen hätte, wenn du das Geschenk öffnest."  
„Das glaube ich aber schon", protestierte Yunxiu.  
„Nein, warum sollte es was dagegen habe, sein eigenes Geschenke auszupacken? Wer sollte es denn sonst tun?"  
Ein kurzer Moment der Stille breitete sich zwischen den beiden Freundinnen aus.  
„Du meinst, das ist mein Geschenk? Ich bin dein Wichtelkind und du meine Wichtelmama?"  
„Ja, genau das meine ich. Fröhliche Weihnachten, Yunxiu!"  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen nahm Yunxiu ihr Geschenk entgegen – öffnete es aber nicht. Vorfreude war immerhin die beste Freude!  
„Willst du es nicht öffnen?"  
„Nein, mach ich später. Jetzt habe ich was, worauf ich mich die ganze Feier über freuen kann. Außerdem ist es viel interessant zu erfahren, was andere bekommen! Zum Beispiel, was hat sich unsere Labertasche für Zhou Zekai ausgedacht?"  
„Vielleicht ein Wörterbuch", schlug Dai Yanqi vor, die sie nun wieder an den Tisch gesellte.  
Alsbald sie festgestellt hatten, dass es an der Zeit war, Geschenke zu verteilen, hatten sich die weiblichen Prospieler sofort an die Arbeit gemacht und ihr jeweiliges Wichtelkind aufgesucht. Nachdem das nun erledigt war kehrten sie alle nach und nach zurück. Lediglich Chu Yunxiu war noch übrig. Der Grund hierfür war recht einfach: Zhang Xinjie befand sich derzeitig in einem intensiven Gespräch mit Jiang Botao. Man konnte viel über Chu Yunxiu sagen, aber nicht, dass sie einfach Gespräche unterbrach. Sie konnte es nämlich selbst nicht leiden, wenn man ihr ins Wort fiel!  
„Ob das was bringt? Wenn er die Wörter nicht benutzt, dann bringt auch das beste und ausführlichste Wörterbuch nichts. Vielleicht wäre ein Sprachkurs oder so eine bessere Idee", überlegte Yunxiu.  
„Das ist gemein, Yunxiu. Wir sollten froh sein, dass er nicht so viel redet, wie manch anderer und auch nicht so eingebildet ist."  
Muchengs Blick wanderte unauffällig zu Sun Xiang, der gerade dabei war – oder es zumindest versuchte – sein Geschenk an Qiao Yifan zu überreichen.  
Die meisten Prospieler waren noch recht jung, daher war es auch nicht sonderlich selten, dass jeder meinte er wäre der beste, tollste und stärkste. Manch einer musste dies auch von Zeit zu Zeit lautstark verkünden.  
Yifan gehörte nicht in diese Kategorie von Spielern – genauso wenig wie Zhou Zekai. Er war eher zurückhaltend und eingeschüchtert, das gleiche konnte man mehr oder minder auch über seinen Freund Gao Yingjie sagen. Vielleicht kamen die beiden deswegen so gut miteinander aus. Im Moment standen die beiden Jungs zusammen mit Lu Hanwen in einer Ecke des Saales und hatten sich, bis zu Sun Xiangs Unterbrechung, unterhalten. Worüber konnte Mucheng nicht sagen, aber sie vermutete dass es dabei um Glory ging. Anders als Yifan und Yingjie war Hanwen eher extrovertiert und kontaktfreudig, weshalb er Sun Xiang auch so gleich versuchte jenen in das verstummte Gespräch mit ein zu bringen – Sun Xiangs Gesichtsausdruck war göttlich, hatte er doch nicht damit gerechnet derartig empfangen zu werden beziehungsweise wollte er die ganze Sache auch einfach hinter sich bringen und sich dann wieder anderen Dingen widmen, wie zum Beispiel dem Buffet. Mucheng wandte ihren Blick von der kleinen Gruppe ab und sah zum Buffet. Dort schienen sich Tang Hao und Fang Rui eine Art Wettessen zu liefern – Lin Jingyan versuchte vergeblich die beiden Parteien oder zumindest Fang Rui zu beruhigen. Über Fang Ruis Verhalten, wenn sie denn die Situation richtig einschätzte, konnte Mucheng zu den Kopf schütteln. War er nicht schon ein wenig zu alt für solch ein kindisches Benehmen?  
Vielleicht sollte sie sich noch etwas zu Essen holen, bevor alles von Tang Hao und Fang Rui verschlugen wurde? Immerhin war der Abend noch lang und sie hatte bis jetzt nur ein paar kleine Häppchen gehabt. Oder sie ging mal ein wenig frische Luft schnappen. Oder beides.

Abgesehen von Sun Xiang und Mucheng hatten auch ein paar andere Prospieler ihre Wichtelgeschenke abgegeben. Lu Hanwen war sofort losgerannt, um Fan Rui seines zu überreichen, als es soweit war. Gao Yingjie war sehr überrascht gewesen zu erfahren, dass Qiao Yifan ihn als Wichtelkind hatten – trotz oder vielleicht insbesondere wegen ihrer Freundschaft waren sie sich ein wenig peinlich berührt gegenüber gestanden, als Yifan sein Geschenk an seinen Freund überreichen wollte. Fang Rui war richtig hibbelig gewesen, als er seinem alten Freund endlich das wohlüberlegte Geschenk geben durfte und hatte den anderen auch dazu gedrängt es gleich zu öffnen. Yu Wenzhou und Wang Jiexi hatten sich ihre Geschenke im Stillen zugeschoben ohne dass irgendjemand Wind davon bekommen hatte. Wo Zhang Jiale und Sun Zheping abgeblieben waren, wusste keiner so genau.  
Schlussendlich gab es aber noch eine ganze Menge an Leuten, die ihre Geschenke noch nicht erhalten hatten. Jiang Botao war noch immer in sein Gespräch mit Zhang Xinjie vertieft, weshalb weder er noch sein Gesprächspartner mitbekommen hatten wie spät es war und somit ihre Wichtelkinder noch nicht beglückt hatten oder selbst etwas erhalten hatten. Huang Shaotian war auch noch nicht zur Tat geschritten. Es war ein wenig seltsam zu sehen, wie der eigentlich sehr extrovertierte Spieler sich langsam auf den Weg in Richtung Zhou Zekai machte und versuchte dabei möglichst unauffällig zu sein, was dazu führte, dass er erst recht auffiel. Zhou Zekai hatte sich seit seiner Ankunft nicht von seinem Platz wegbewegt. Selbst zum Buffet hatte er sich nicht begeben – dafür hatte ihn Jiang Botao, so fürsorglich wie dieser war, etwas mitgebracht.  
Wen Zhou Zekai wohl beschenken musste? Er war einer derjenigen, zu denen Mucheng keine Informationen hatte.

„Oh, scheint als wäre Zhang Xinjie endlich fertig mit seinem Gespräch. Wenn mir mich dann kurz entschuldigt, ich muss da jemanden überraschen!"  
Ohne auf eine Reaktion von den anderen Frauen am Tisch zu warten, stürmte Yunxiu regelrecht los, um Xinjie zu erreichen, bevor dieser das nächste Gespräch anfinden und stundenlang nicht fertig wurde.  
Mucheng hingegen entschied sich, nun da ihre beste Freundin weg war und die anderen ihre eigenen Gesprächen führten, doch ein wenig an die frische Luft zu gehen. Zuvor musste sie sich aber noch ihre Jacke holen. Nicht nur das es bereits spät und somit kühler war, es war auch noch Winter und der war immer kalt.  
Vom Festsaal aus konnte man auf die Terrasse, von der man einen guten Blick über den großzügig angelegten Garten hatte. Im Sommer hatte man sicherlich einen schönen Ausblick.  
Mucheng mochte den Sommer lieber als den Winter. Der Sommer war warm und bunt – es gab so viel zu sehen und zu entdecken. Es war eine schöne Jahreszeit. Der Winter war ihr zu kalt. Jedoch erinnerte sie der Winter auch an ihren Bruder und daran, wie sie zu Neujahr selbstgebastelte Kracher angezündet hatten – Ye Xiu hatte das nie unterstützt und sie immer gewarnt, auch wenn nie etwas passiert war. Heutzutage gab es zu Neujahr keine selbstgebastelten Kracher mehr – wenn überhaupt nur gekaufte. Vielleicht sollte sie das ändern.

Die Kälte schlich sich immer tiefer in ihren Körper. Anfangs hatte sie es nicht wirklich wahrgenommen. Natürlich war ihr kalt gewesen und sie hatte auch bemerkt, dass es immer kälter wurde, jedoch hatte sie es irgendwie fertig gebracht, nicht zu bemerken, wie kalt ihr wirklich war – wie durchgefror sie war. Vielleicht weil sie die Minustemperaturen dann schon gewohnt war.

Erst als sie eine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte, wurde ihr bewusste, wie ausgekühlt sie bereits war. Relativ langsam drehte sie sich um, um zu sehen, zu wem die Hand gehörte.  
Vielleicht hätte sie überraschter regieren sollen, als sie Zhou Zekai erblickte, aber auch wenn sie durchaus überrascht war, wunderte sie es nur recht wenig, dass er es war. Alle anderen in der Allianz hätten sie angesprochen. Zhou Zekai hingegen war dazu ein wenig zu schüchtern. Wer weiß, wie lange er hinter ihr gestanden und überlegt hatte, wie er ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen konnte.  
Es war pure Ironie, dass Team Samsaras Kapitän, der ihnen den Titel „Ein-Mann-Team" eingebracht hatte, außerhalb des Spiels trotz seines guten Aussehens so leicht zu übersehen, so unscheinbar war. Auf dem virtuellen Schlachtfeld war es schwer ihn zu übersehen, aber sobald er dieses verlies war er so gut wie unsichtbar.  
„Guten Abend, Little Zhou", grüßte Su Mucheng den anderen mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.  
„Abend."  
In seiner linken Hand hielt er eine kleine weiße Tüte mit einer roten Schleife an ihrem Träger. Langsam hob Zhou Zekai genau diese Tüte an, sodass sie in Su Muchengs Sichtfeld erschien.  
„Für mich?"  
Mucheng legte ihren Kopf leicht schräg, immer noch lächelnd.  
Ein Nicken war die Antwort.  
„Danke."  
Die Tüte war überraschend schwer und warm, aber vielleicht bildete sich letzteres auch nur ein. Neugierig linste Mucheng in das Innere der Tüte, in der Hoffnung erkennen zu können was sie bekommen hatte. Vielleicht war es ein Buch oder Parfüm – wobei Parfüm nicht so schwer war oder warm.  
„Hol' es raus", schlug Zhou Zekai vor, der Mucheng beim Luren erwischt hatte.  
Sein Blick richtete sich gegen Boden, während er sich nervös den Nacken rieb. Er wusste nicht so recht, wohin mit sich.  
Ohne auf eine weitere Einladung zu warten, holte Mucheng das schwarze Objekt – die Farbe hatte sie beim „in die Tüte"-Luren gesehen – heraus.

In ihren Händen hielt sie ein Stofftier. Ein schwarzer Frack, weißer Bauch, schwarze Kulleraugen und ein orangener Schnabel – ein Pinguin. Ihre Überraschung konnte sie nicht verbergen. Auch wenn sie nicht wissen wollte, wer ihr Wichtelpartner war, hatte sie sich durchaus Gedanken gemacht, was sie denn bekommen würde.  
Nicht nur hatte sie über Ecken und Enden herausgefunden wer wen etwas schenken musste, sondern auch was sich die einzelnen Spieler ausgedacht hatten. In der Regel war es Schokolade, ab und zu auch mal ein Notizbuch – diejenigen, die ihre Wichtelkinder besser kannten, hatte sich für etwas spezielleres beziehungsweise persönlicheres entschieden, aber mit Schokolade oder einem Notizbuch lag man eigentlich nie falsch.  
Einer erwachsenen Frau, die man zudem kaum kannte, ein Stofftier zu schenken konnte man als mutig bezeichnen. Was Mucheng nicht wusste, war, dass Zhou Zekai zuvor Ye Xiu gefragt hatte, ob sie denn überhaupt an einem Stofftier interessiert war beziehungsweise mit so einem Geschenk Probleme haben könnte – um ganz ehrlich zu sein, musste Jiang Botao diese Information erfragen, da Ye Xiu nicht verstanden hatte, was Zhou Zekai von ihm wollte. Yunxiu wäre für diese Information wohl die bessere Anlaufstelle gewesen, aber bei ihr musste man befürchten, dass sie sich verplapperte.  
Während Zhou Zekai unbehaglich vor sich hin starrte, untersuchte Mucheng ihr Geschenk ein wenig genauer. Das Gewicht eines Stofftieres hing unter anderem auch von seiner Größe, aber auch der Füllung ab. Der Pinguin war zwar nicht gerade klein, aber rein von seiner Größe her, sollte er sich nicht so schwer anfühlen, also musste es an der Füllung liegen, die scheinbar keine Watte war. Ihre erste Vermutung war Sand – als kleines Kind hatte sie mal einen kleinen Stoffsalamander gehabt, der mit Sand gefüllt war. Den Sinn hinter dieser Füllung hatte sie bis heute nicht verstanden, aber sie hatte es auch nicht sonderlich hinterfragt. Wird schon seine Gründe habe von Watte abzuweichen. Zum Glück musste sie nicht allzu lange weiter grübeln oder Zhou Zekai fragen – wie erfolgreich das gewesen wäre, sei dahingestellt.  
Am rechten Flügel des Pinguins befand sich ein Zettel, auf dem sie genau die Informationen fand, die sie gesucht hatte. Scheinbar war der Pinguin mit Kernen gefüllt, und wenn man ihn für einige Zeit im Ofen aufwärme – ähnlich wie mit einem Kirschkernkissen – hielt es einen für ein paar Stunden warm. Eine wirklich süße Idee. Das Lächeln, das aufgrund ihrer Überraschung kurzzeitig verschwunden war, kehrte auf Muchengs Lippen zurück. Da der Pinguin warm war, musste Zhou Zekai ihn vor kurzem aufgewärmt haben. Hatte er sie hier stehen sehen und gedacht, sie fror? Sehr aufmerksam und zuvorkommend von ihm!  
„Hm, wie soll ich ihn denn nennen?", überlegte Mucheng laut und hob das Stofftier weiter hoch.  
Es war so weich und warm. Ein Funken Nostalgie schlich sich in ihre Augen. Eine Erinnerung an eine angenehme Wärme, ein sanftes Lächeln, ermutigende Worte – eine Erinnerung an eine fröhliche Familie – überkam sie für einen kurzen Augenblick.  
„Muqiu. Ich werde ihn Muqiu nennen", verkündete Mucheng fröhlich. „Was meinst du? Ist ein guter Name, oder?"  
Zhou Zekai hatte die ganze Zeit über nichts gesagt und war nur unsicher dagestanden. Interaktionen mit anderen war nicht seine Stärke. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er einfach gehen sollte oder ob er noch etwas sagen musste. An und für sich klang es so einfach: Such ein Geschenk für dein Wichtelkind aus und dann übergib es. Hatte er beides getan, aber was jetzt?  
Als Mucheng ihn ansprach, zuckte er kurz zusammen, da er nicht erwartet hatte, angesprochen zu werden und weil er mehr mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt war.

Wie erwarte bestand seine Antwort lediglich aus einem stummen Nicken. Seine Reaktion wurde wohlwollend aufgenommen und im nächsten Augenblick hatte Mucheng Zhou Zekai an die Hand genommen.  
„Lass uns rein gehen. Es wird langsam klar, nicht wahr?"

Pinguin Muqiu erhielt einen Ehrenplatz neben Muchengs Lieblingsfoto – das letzte Foto, das sie mit Ye Xiu und ihrem Bruder aufgenommen hatte.


End file.
